vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beiloune
Summary Beiloune is the main antagonist of Okage: Shadow King and the creator of the world in which the game takes place by using his power of "classification" to separate part of the world from the main universe in order to give his daughter a place to spend her eternal life without bordom. However, due to unknown reasons, his daughter Marlene disappears from the world he created without a trace, leaving him devastated. To fill a void in his heart, Beiloune created a life size doll replica of his daughter and gave it life. But occasionally the doll would disappoint him, not living up to expectations. After his his plans are stopped by Ari and his friends, Beiloune becomes enraged, attempting to erase them from his world, however after a fierce battle he is defeated and leaves to search for his missing daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, High 4-C with "Classification" Name: Beiloune Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Male Age: Over 300 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Created and is far superior to Evil King Chairman who was stated to have enough power to incinerate an entire building which would require this level of power), Large Star level with "Classification" (The pocket dimension that he created to place the country-sized portion of the world from the universe contained a moon and sun, He can ignore durability with "Classification") Speed: At least Subsonic (Far faster than that of Big Bull Evil King who moves as a blur), higher with "Classification" Lifting Strength: Regular Human, higher with "Classification" Striking Strength: At least Town Class+, higher with "Classification" Durability: At least Town level+ (Far superior to the spotted cat team kids who could tank attacks from Evil King Stan who at this point is superior to Evil King Chairman), higher with "Classification" Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Stellar with "Classification" (Separated a a country size portion of the world from the main universe and placed it in it's own pocket dimension that contained a moon and sun) Standard Equipment: The World Library Can Create/Summon: Ghosts and Evil Kings like Linda Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: If the World Library is destroyed, all of his "classification" effects will end. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Classification: Beiloune possess the special ability know as "classification". Through this ability Beiloune has preformed amazing things, He separated an entire country size portion of the world from the main Universe and placing it in it's own space and time, creating his own story and placing others inside it, controlling their every action, what they know, feel, and how their entire lives will play out. He can manipulate the rules of reality by "classifying" specific aspects of the world. Beiloune can create countless monsters and Non-Corporeal beings such a ghosts and Evil Kings like Phantom Evil King who's body is an illusion, he can also effect Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent beings that have been completely erased from history, having no past, present, future, with history literally changing removing them and everything they've done completely and cannot be seen, heard or even interacted with. He is capable of increasing and decreasing the total power of himself and other individuals, granting them special ability or taking them away. He gave himself and his daughter eternal life and complete protection from death. Lastly, Beiloune is able to manipulate concepts like "good" and "evil", placing them in the heros and Evil Kings using "classification" which forced them to battle each other endlessly throughout history until the very concept was removed from them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Okage: Shadow King